Peace and Quiet
by Addictedtobooks
Summary: All Tenzin ever wanted on Air Temple Island was for it to be a peaceful place. This all changes once four teenagers, three young airbending kids, and a pregnant wife all reside on the island. Peace and quiet is now hard to find.Inspired by a tumblr post!


**A/N: So I saw a 'chat' post on tumblr about what the first day with everyone on Air Temple Island would be like, and decided to write it into a fic! I was trying to come up with stuff, but no inspiration came until I read that post, so that's what this story is inspired from! Enjoy! And please leave a review (they're like ice cream!) **

Peace. Quiet. Peace, quiet, and some meditation, that was all Tenzin wanted on Air Temple Island, especially in the morning. But those wishes were not made true on this fateful morning.

Getting up and ready was one thing, a challenge in itself since he did not want to wake Pema, but upon hearing his children already awake, Tenzin began to rush through his early morning routine. "Ji-Jinora!" he stuttered, coming out of his room and almost tripping on the girl reading her book. He cleared his throat and stood straight, "May I ask why you are reading… directly in front of my door?" He tried to ask as patiently as he could, but his voice still came out a bit strained.

The girl looked up at her father with a blank expression, "You don't expect me to read down there… do you?" She asked, cocking her head to point at the stairs with her chin.

"Why yes, that is what I expect." Tenzin huffed, getting ready to go down when he turned back, "Is there, uhm, a reason you can't read downstairs?" He asked, having a bad feeling about all his kids being awake before him. The young airbender before him nodded. "Can I ask what it is?"

Before the girl could answer a loud crashing sound echoed from below. "That's why." She mumbled into her book as Tenzin raced down the stairs to the source of the noise.

"Wh-what is going on?" He asked, reaching the bottom step in no time. "K-Korra are you cooking?"

The young Avatar groaned inwardly, seeming both angry and annoyed, "Well I was trying to! Then Meelo knocked the pot over."

"Hi, Daddy!" Tenzin looked down at his feet, seeing the small boy with what looked to be some kind of food all over him.

Tenzin sighed loudly, "What are you doing, Meelo?"

Meelo giggled, holding his two hands up, "I'm the breakfast monster!" he yelled, beginning to run around with his messy hands. "Ikki, look out – grr!" he yelled once more, chasing his sister around.

"Korra, what is going on?" Tenzin asked, walking over to the girl.

She mumbled incoherently under her breath for a moment, "Well, I wanted to make everyone a nice breakfast for our first day together, but no, of course not, 'cause this just _had_ to be the day your kids decided to get up early!"

Tenzin heard a laugh from behind him and turned to see Mako, "Oh come on, Korra. Even the Avatar should be able to babysit while cooking." The fire bender teased.

"Yeah, come on Korra!" Bolin started to join in the teasing, but then lost the fun in it. "Oh! I could help babysit, if you want!"

Korra nodded vigorously, "please. Oh spirits, please help me with these kids."

Tenzin just blinked and sat down, trying to make the best of his already crazy house. "Daddy!" He heard his daughter cry though, "Meelo got his yucky hands all over my clothes!"

"Meelo! Go wash your hands and get changed!" Tenzin said firmly, sighing afterwards.

Meelo stuck his tongue out, "No way!"

"Do you want help Meelo?" Bolin offered, trying his best at babysitting.

The young airbender stared at him, "Stranger!" he yelled, sticking his tongue out at Bolin before running away again.

"What's all the commotion?" Everyone turned to the door, seeing Pema and Asami come in. "Everyone is up awfully early today." Pema commented, smiling, but looking tired.

"Are you okay?" Tenzin asked, getting up and taking Asami's place by her shoulder.

Pema nodded, "yes, yes, I'm fine. I just need to sit down for a minute though."

"Of course," Tenzin said, helping her to a chair at the table. "Uhm, Korra, would you like some help?" he asked, beginning to smell smoke from where she was in the kitchen.

Korra turned, grinning sheepishly, "No, no! Everything's… fine! Just fine." She said, turning back and continuing to make whatever she was cooking.

Tenzin didn't push the subject just then, not much caring if there wasn't yet a fire. He had other issues to work out he noticed as Meelo continued to chase Ikki around. "Meelo! No Meelo no, stop! Oh goodness." Tenzin continued mumbling to himself as he chased the kid down. Finally he used a bit of airbending to catch up to Meelo and grabbed his waist, picking him right up from the ground. "Got you," he stated, walking him over to the sink to wash up.

"Daddy! You're bad, put me down! Monsters walk and crawl, no one picks them up!" Meelo continued on thrashing as Tenzin placed him by the sink and began washing his hands and face.

"Meelo stop, no, no Meelo you are not a water bender!" Tenzin yelled out as Meelo continued to splash water towards him.

Korra laughed from where she was a few feet away, "I don't know Tenzin, he's got pretty good aim." Korra smirked for a moment, her eyes going wide as she caught site of what Ikki was doing, "No! Ikki stop!" she hissed, trying to be quiet.

Tenzin whirled around though, "Ikki! What did we say about drinking Leeky Juice in the morning?" As he was caught up in scolding her though, Meelo scrambled away from him and began splashing everyone with the water still on his hands.

No, peace and quiet weren't going to be found this mornig, Tenzin realized, dodging from person to person, and catastrophe to catastrophe. From Ikki's Leeky Juice, Meelo's 'water bending', Korra's….cooking, and Bolin and Pabu's circus tricks in the kitchen, nothing was going peacefully.

Tenzin felt himself wiring up like a spring, ready to snap at any second. And he almost did snap, before he felt someone tap his shoulder, "Uh, Tenzin? I think uhm, Pema, uh, well her… Uhm, you should probably talk to her."

Tenzin turned to Asami, raising an eyebrow at her sudden awkwardness that he'd never seen before. "Uhm," he cleared his throat, trying to make the situation less awkward, "Yes, thank you." He said stiffly, before walking his way over to the table and sitting next to his wife.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, rubbing her back as she hunched over a bit. She looked over, smiling but looking a little pale and in pain.

"My water broke."

Peace and quiet. That's all he had asked for.


End file.
